A Study In Seduction
by TheCivilState
Summary: Shameless Elejah Smut.  Elena tries to be seductive.  Elijah tries to be the gentleman.


_Inside the heart of every man_ _There is a lust, you understand_

Elena stretched languidly on the couch, her shirt rising over the hem of her jeans and exposing a few, tempting inches of flesh. Elijah, tequila bottle still in hand, used returning the bottle to the table as an excuse to look away.

"Don't mock my choice in liquor," she had said earlier in the night when he arrived, bottle in hand, at her door. She mentioned something briefly about Alaric and some doctor with a name he wasn't interested in. All that held his attention was the skin exposed by her low cut shirt and the way her hips seemed to sway more as she took the proffered bottle of alcohol and retreated to the kitchen for shot glasses. He had a theory, but squashed it, settling on the couch until she rejoined him. But when she sat closer than usual beside him and handed him a glass, she brushed his leg with her own and was close enough her breath fanned across his cheek as she poured him a shot. If Elijah didn't know any better, he would say Elena was trying to seduce him.

_passion stares me in the face_

Her eyes were wide and calculating as she watched Elijah loosen the tie he seemed insistent on always wearing.

"Here," she said, sliding off the couch into a puddle on the floor, "Let me help." She slipped between his knees, not missing the way his shoulders straightened and his body tensed. A finger slipped beneath the collar of his shirt as she loosened his tie and removed it. She popped a few buttons on his starched to high heaven dress shirt and with a flick of the wrist and a quick knot, she'd secured his tie around her own neck.

"Looks better on me." She rose, placing her hands on his thighs to brace herself as she stood. He leaned back- ever the gentleman- and when she wobbled, his hands darted out to grasp her hips and steady her. She watched his eyes drop to the expanse of skin she had bared and felt the pads of his thumbs run experimentally over her hipbones. She leaned into his touch, her hands coming to perch on his shoulders. He motions stilled as she straddled him, settling into his lap and running her fingers through his hair. His head moved on its on accord, turning into her touch and she brushed her lips against his cheek as his eyes slid shut.

"Elena," he said, "We shouldn't."

"Come on," she whispered, kissing his jaw, "Take a chance."

_Here's hoping_ _You'll help me to be brave._

"You can go," Elena said as she smarted and stomped about the kitchen. Elijah stood in the doorway casually watching as she stashed the tequila bottle and threw the glasses into the sink. How they did not break with the force she used, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Elena, I'm sorry," he said and she rounded on him, glaring.

"Sorry?" she said, "You're sorry. Here I make a fool of myself and throw myself at you and you turn me down. Why would you be sorry?" He stepped forward to console her, but she stepped away. It was like they were opposing magnets incapable of being drawn together except by sheer force of will.

"Elena, had I known your intentions, I never would have come." That wasn't true. Had he known her intentions, he would've skipped the part where they drank cheap liquor. Had he known her intentions, she wouldn't have managed to walk down the hall when he first arrived. Had he known her intentions, she would've been up against the wall the second she opened the door, his mouth covering every inch of skin he could get at. And in the outfit she was currently sporting, that was a good deal of skin.

"Right," she said, "Because I'm like Tatia and Katerina."

"You're nothing like them."

"But I look like them," she argued, "And at the end of the day, that's the most important part. I look like them and no one is ever going to be able to forget that. No one is ever going to just see me."

_Forgive my thoughts when I'm asleep_ _Forgive these words I'm yet to speak_

He waited until her temper ran down and she decided she was tired. Walking up the stairs proved too much a challenge and she wouldn't let Elijah touch her long enough to carry her. She settled onto the couch with a blanket and an uncomfortable looking pillow as Elijah looked on.

"You can go," she said, remains of her pouting still evident in her voice. She was turned to her side, eyes staring aimlessly and refusing to look at him. Her hair was mussed about her head as she had tried to find a comfortable position on the couch, eventually sighting her jeans for the discomfort and removing them. He had turned away and did his best not to imagine her sliding the denim creation down her slender legs, but it was to no avail. He could hear every minute noise she made and it was slowly driving him mad.

"I would leave," he said, coming forward and settling on the coffee table before her, breaking her line of sight into nothingness. She stared up at him, too tired to glare or be angry anymore. All she felt now was foolishness.

"Then why don't you?" she asked, rolling onto her back and propping her head up with one arm. Her neck was unadorned save for his tie crudely knotted about her neck. His knuckles ghosted over the top of her breast as he grasped the knotted fabric firmly.

"You still have my tie," he said. His fingers curled around the knot and pulled her to him. She didn't get a chance to breathe as his knocked the wind out of her with a searing kiss.

_I'll turn temptation down _

Elijah found himself sprawled against the coffee table as Elena licked and bit every inch of exposed skin she could get at. He'd never been aware just how much flesh covered his body until she made it her personal mission to taste it all. Her hair fell over his chest and he grabbed at the dark locks, pulling her head up until he could nip at the soft flesh beneath her chin. She let out a breathy sigh and he reversed their positions, moving her to the couch and pressing her into the rough fabric. His hands skimmed her abdomen and she squirmed, trying to remove herself from her shirt, but unwilling to remove her hands from his body.

He pulled the fabric away from her body and kissed and licked his way down to the soft flesh above her hipbones that he carefully nipped at. She squirmed and bucked, but he kept her steady with a firm hand as he turned his attention to her inner thigh. Her nails dug into his back, scraping along the tattoo on his back as he bit dangerous close to her sex. She grabbed his hair and violently pulled him back to her mouth so she could undo his belt and slip her hand inside the fabric of his pants and gently stroke him. He groaned and buried his head into her shoulder, fingers moving to remove her panties, but she shoved him away and slid off the couch.

Elijah watched her carefully, suddenly afraid she had changed her mind and was going to send him packing. But to his great surprise and delight, Elena slowly removed the last remaining garments on her body until she stood before him in all her naked glory. She gave him a pointed look and he quickly followed suit, hearing her intake of breath and watching her eyes divert away as her skin flushed. He stepped forward and ran a finger along her clavicle before catching her chin and tilting her head up to look at him.

"I only see you, Elena." Her fingers experimentally traced the indent of his hipbones, but before he could lean in to kiss away her insecurities, she stepped further back and his eyes followed, carefully taking in every detail of her body. When at last his eyes landed on her face, there was a seductive smirk in place. Insecure? Minx was more like it.

Elena stepped further away, but her heel caught on the carpeting and she stumbled backwards. Elijah was there to catch her, holding her firm against the cool wood of the doorjamb as he pressed his length flush against her. Her knees were quivering and if she remained standing any longer, they would no doubt buckle beneath her weight. Elijah seemed unconcerned with this though, wrapping one arm securely around her waist as his other hand dropped to cup her and teasingly stroke her. She tried to speak, but the only sound she could manage were breathy moans. He understood though and the world was on a tilt for a moment before she found herself pressed into the familiar surface of her bed as Elijah returned to licking and biting as she bucked against his mouth.

"Elijah," she moaned and he decided in that moment he would very much like to hear her say his name like that forever. "Please," she begged, nails digging into his shoulder to the point she broke skin. He hissed in pleasure and lifted her leg around his hip digging his fingers into her thigh as she squirmed. He bit the flesh beneath her breast and slid into her with one swift movement. Her eyes rolled back and her body arched against the mattress, one hand clutching her headboard and the other grasping the back of his head. He began to move, slowly at first until her hands moved to his hips and pulled him closer, harder, faster against her as he lifted her own hips to meet his thrusts. His eyes darkened and Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, legs tangling around his hips as he pulled her upwards to sit in his lap, never breaking their rhythm. His canines elongated and while one of her hands clutched at his lower back, the other pulled his mouth towards her neck as she angled her head to the side.

"Please," she begged against, bucking in his arms as they both neared their climax. He groaned, his fingers digging into her flesh to the point he knew there would be bruises there in the morning, but the thought of her body being marked by him only made him thrust harder and faster.

"Elijah, please," she said, brushing her neck against his mouth, his fangs pricking the skin the causing blood to pool around the wound. Self-restraint gone, he bit down, blood pooling in his mouth just as they reached their climax. Elena screamed and he groaned, holding her steady as she quivered in his arms. They fell backwards and he pulled away, licking away the trail of blood on her neck as her hand aimlessly moved along his back, chest, whatever skin she could reach. His hands pulled her close, kissing her with bloodied lips and darkened eyes that she dreamily kissed as her own began to slide shut. He thought this was it, that this had to be where the dream ended and he awoke, but as he moved to pull away, her legs tangled with his and she pulled herself against his chest.

"Stay," she whispered and he pulled her blanket around them, kissing her forehead as she fell asleep in his arms. For the first time in a while, Elijah slept.

_I'm a slave unto the mercy of your love_

_I could never live without you_

Elijah awoke to sunlight and the feel of a warm, soft body in his arms. He looked down and saw Elena, hair mussed and fanned over her shoulders and his chest, drawing geometric patterns above where his heart would have beat. As his grip on her waist tightened, she glanced up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Did I wake you?" she said, "You looked some peaceful, I'm sorry if I woke you." He kissed her nose, then her eyes, and then her mouth before informing her this was the most perfect morning he had ever had.

"Last night was," she trailed off for a moment, not sure of what descriptive word to use. There were many.

"Perfect," he supplied and she decided she liked the sound of that.

"Perfect morning, perfect night," she said, ticking them off on her fingers. She grinned wickedly at him and rolled over until she was straddling him. Her fingers walked slowly up his chest and he caught her wrist, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it.

"Think we can stay in bed all afternoon and make that perfect as well?" she asked. She ground her hips into his to punctuate her point and he lost every other train of thought as he focused solely on the sensation of her body on his. As she continued her motions, his head rolled back against her headboard and he could feel his eyes darken. There was a feather light touch to his eyes and he opened them to see Elena kissing his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

They spent the rest of the day redefining the word perfect.

**a/n: **If you recognize it, I don't own it. Scratch that.

TVD and all the characters, settings, quotes, and story lines do not belong to me. Any weirdo crap I come up with, however, does.

The song isn't mine. It's Devotion by HURTS. This was a request and my very first song fic at that. Sultry beats were just begging to be written.

Again… fave, flame, faint.

oxox


End file.
